


She-Hulk - "Best in show"

by TheAmphioxus



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmphioxus/pseuds/TheAmphioxus
Summary: She-Hulk expected a tranquil getaway when joining the Fantastic Four in a trip to the Inhuman capital of Attilan. An unusual tour-guide, however, makes for a pleasant change of plans...
Relationships: She-Hulk/Lockjaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	She-Hulk - "Best in show"

First of all, thank you for reading.  
If you enjoy my work, I would greatly appreciate it for you to rate/vote on it. Always feel free to comment with any kind of feedback. Also, if you deem it worthy, please consider supporting me:  
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/TheAmphioxus   
Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/theamphioxus   
SubscribeStar: https://www.subscribestar.com/theamphioxus   
Paypal: TheAmphioxus33@gmail.com   
Bitcoin: 1CsqagcsAw8ciaxvBTFJmwYeeug9rQDLP2   
Otherwise, I still hope you enjoy the story, and if you’re interested, have a look at my other online venues for updates and potentially more uncensored/larger/complete works at: https://linktr.ee/TheAmphioxus  
-TheAmphioxus.

About this Story:

This is a commissioned story; credit goes to: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/parappa642/profile  
Drop him a thank you note, if you enjoyed it. 

SHE-HULK - “BEST IN SHOW”

PROLOGUE:

"You wanna tag along?" Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman asked, surprised by her friend's unexpected request.

"Sure. If it's alright with you guys." She-Hulk replied with levity, clasping her hands together as if to beg.

"You know this is a business trip, right? I mean, Reed has managed to get a meeting with Black Bolt after a long time. We're only going there so he can try to convince the King to share some of his technology."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not really into that stuff, if that's what you're thinking. I just could use the trip you know?" She-Hulk smiled.

Sue shook her head, growing both surprised and confused. "You want to come to Attilan, for sightseeing?!"

"Well, pretty much, yes."

"Alright, just back up for a second. How did you even know about this trip?"

"Ben invited me to one of his poker games he's holding over the weekend. I declined, but we got to talking, and he mentioned the Fantastic Four going to Attilan. I asked about it, and he said it was a political thing, so he didn't want to go and was taking the chance to set up a game night. Then..."

Once more, the Invisible Woman shook her head, massaging her brow with a hand. "Ben… Figures."

"Anyway, so I gathered since you guys have an empty seat, I might as well ask. Why let an opportunity pass, right?"

"Even so, Attilan?"

"Look, Sue, I got the weekend free, but come Monday I need to deal with a pile of paperwork as tall as me, that's bound to kick my ass over the entire following week. If I can get a couple of days getaway before then, I'll go to Latveria, if it's available."

"Well, if you're sure you wanna go, it's fine with me." Sue sighed. "Though if anyone asks, just tell them I asked you to come, for like, security, or something, alright?"

"So, is that a yes I'm hearing?"

"I guess. I'll come up with a cover story. You just show up tomorrow, before seven."

"Thanks, Sue!" She-Hulk nudged the blonde woman. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah… I hope you'll enjoy your stay for the both of us. There's a reason Ben opted out of the voyage." Invisible Woman frowned.

"Bunch of talking, huh? Well, at least Black Bolt should cut that time in half."

"Believe it or not, that might make things worse. Reed keeps going, and going..."

"Sadly, I can easily picture it. Tell you what; I'll treat you to a meal when we get back."

Sue chuckled. "I'll take it if you're not doing the cooking."

"Ouch! Well, that's a deal then. I'll need to go and let my firm know I'll be out of reach over the weekend. Then it's just choosing a few pieces of clothing, and I'm all set."

"See you in the morning then?"

"Without fail! Thanks again, Sue." The green giantess said, joyfully.

"Mmhum, sure."

"Seven sharp!" She-Hulk shouted, whilst hopping away. "Won't miss it!"

01 - “STRAINING THE LEASH”

Travel time turned out to be much longer than She-Hulk expected. As it happened, the renowned Fantasticar was not so fast it could cruise intercontinental distances before a commercial aircraft would; Or so it seemed, at least. Though the journey took many hours, at least the added mobility provided by the Fantastic Four's transportation method of choice allowed for reaching any destination without trouble. Once enough of those hours accumulated, the famed city of the Inhumans, a marvel of high-tech metal, was finally within reach.

"Damn! I think my ass is numb!" She-Hulk stated, disembarking once the flying vessel which carried her landed on Attilan's harbor.

"I can give you a massage." The Human-Torch replied, landing by the Fantasticar's side. "Too bad you can't fly by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, well. We can't all have every power, right noodle-arms?"

"You talkin to Reed?"

"I don't think so, Johnny." Sue Storm responded, humorously.

"Look out everyone." Mister Fantastic called. "The Royal family is here already."

From afar, a strange, heterogeneous group walked in tandem, other people giving way as they passed. A man all in black, a woman with long red hair, a hooved, bearded behemoth, a mustachioed green-clad thin man, a girl with an horizontal black stripe over her strawberry-blonde hair, and what appeared to be a brown bulldog with the mass of a large horse, and a tuning fork growing out of his forehead, matching one on the same location, adorning the man in black; All of them paced as a group, moving closer towards the heroic quartet.

"Greetings, and welcome to Attilan!" Medusa, the red-haired woman said, approaching the fantastic trio, and the green woman; Her long hair spreading, in a motion-mirroring her arms. "We of the Royal family salute you."

Together, the other Inhumans, Black Bolt, Gorgon, Karnak, and Crystal bowed, prompting the visiting heroes to do the same.

"Greetings!" Mister Fantastic replied. "Now, I have some ideas that are sure to be beneficial to humans and Inhumans alike. I'm sure you'll all be very excited about..."

"Not now, Reed!" The Invisible Woman pinched her solipsistic husband, as he began to open a briefcase, reaching for a pile of schematics inside it. "Wait 'til we're inside, at least."

"Oh! Right you are, dear." He closed the vessel awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Mister Richards." Medusa said. "You'll have plenty of time to showcase your purposes. First, however, Crystal will show you to your accommodations. We'll meet at the Royal Palace for dinner afterward in, say, an hour?" She paused, waiting for confirmation. "Good. We can begin talking then. For now, you can grab your bags and follow us."

"What about the Fantasticar?" Reed asked.

"We're moving it to that warehouse." Medusa pointed at a building nearby.

"Oh. I suppose that works. Right then. Let's go."

*********

Dinner had been a combination of good, if exotic food, joined by mind-numbing technical conversation. At least it's what was acutely etched in most participants faces, after an hour or so of banter between Mister Fantastic, and Black Bolt, with each of their respective wives forced to stay engaged, as support and interpreter, respectively.

In the meantime, She-Hulk had noticed the Inhuman Crystal, and the Human-Torch making eyes at each other, so she realized it was only a matter of time before they'd excuse themselves ahead of anyone else. Her own desire to walk out of this soiree was no scantier though, and so she just waited for their cue, as to slip out alongside them. Fortunately, the wait was short.

Fashioning an excuse for herself just as the young couple did, the jade giantess walked out without objection, the trio being followed by Lockjaw, Crystal's loyal canine companion, when walking out of the dining hall.

"I nearly fell asleep back there." Crystal blurted, breaking the silence, while she and the three others strolled down a metal hallway. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud." She blushed.

"Nah, you're right!" The Human-Torch agreed. "We're all well aware of Reed's dry, neverending soliloquies. If anything, I feel sorry for the people left back there."

"Yeah, poor Sue." She-Hulk agreed.

"She's used to it." Johnny shrugged.

"Black Bolt and Medusa too." Crystal added.

"Karnak looked like he was contemplating chopping his own skull off though."

Crystal laughed. "He did." She shifted her gaze from the young man to She-Hulk for a moment. "Sorry to ask, but why is the Thing not here? Did anything bad happen?"

"No, nothing like that. He just had other engagements, so I took his place." She-Hulk replied.

"Oh. That's good, I guess."

"Since you brushed on the subject..." The green woman continued. "I'm here, and I'm sure as hell not attending any more meetings. So, what is there to see and do in Attilan over the next couple of days?"

Taken aback, Crystal was not quite sure what to answer; Tourism not being a known activity amongst the Inhumans, particularly within their own city-state. "See and do? I'm not sure. You've been to the palace and the harbor already. I guess you could visit Agon's tower or the sub-city. Maybe the tombs, the main avenues of kings, harmony, and stability, the wisdom bridge, or the water channels are nice to look at; Or you could go the old city. The spaceport too is always interesting. Hum… If you like science and technology, I think there's lots to see and do in that department; History too." She scratched her head. "But I don't think you'll get to see much in just a few days. Some of these places are pretty far apart, and you don't know your way around."

"I can hop about pretty fast."

"I don't think that helps. You'd need..." Crystal paused, then breaking into a smile. "You need a way to travel."

In the back, Lockjaw barked.

"You up for it, boy?" Crystal turned, addressing the giant dog.

"Wait a second. What are you on about." She-Hulk inquired, also looking at the animal, who panted, staring at her bright-eyed.

"Lockjaw here can take you around. He can teleport anywhere in the world, or the moon, or anything in-between, in the blink of an eye. I'm sure he wouldn't mind chaperoning for you. I can already tell he likes you."

Lockjaw barked again.

The green woman squinted. "I don't know about this."

"Usually, Lockjaw's held up with helping the Royals move around, but since we're not expected to be moving much while you guys are visiting, you can use him, if you want to. I'm sure Medusa won't mind it."

"Sure, yeah!" The Human-Torch interjected, pulling on She-Hulk by the arm. "Would you give us just a second." He told Crystal, smiling, while he paced away with the jade giantess. "Just a sec."

"What the hell, Johnny?!" She-Hulk asked.

"C'mere!" The young hero gestured, asking for the taller woman to draw closer. "Listen, there's a candy bar in it for you if you let the dog take you." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" She-Hulk replied, confused.

"Hey, I want to spend some time alone with Crystal, and that mutt usually won't leave her side. So how about you do me a solid here, and take him for a spin?"

The green giantess grinned, her confusion immediately being replaced by the conception of a counter-offer. "Keep the candy bar, lover-boy. I might do it, however, for the right price. How about a reservation for two, in a fancy restaurant? My choice, of course."

"Oh, so you wanna have a go at the ol' flamehead as well? Sure thing! I can't blame ya..."

"Not for us, numbskull!" She slapped the man in the back of the head. "For Sue and me; When we get back."

"Ow! You wanna take Sue out on my dime?!" Johnny frowned, looking back at Crystal. "Well… how fancy are we talking?"

"Very! Also, your sister could use a treat, given the trip she's about to endure."

Human-Torch scratched his chin. "Mmm. You're probably right there. She's just gonna be sitting there, Reed talking… Alright then, tell you what; You keep the dog busy for at least a whole day, and you got yourself deal. How about it?"

Jennifer smiled, looking back at the enormous beast. "Enjoy your date. Pleasure doing business, hothead." She said, after a few seconds.

Straightening his clothes, Johnny replied. "Don't mind if I do, Ms. Walters. But remember, at least a whole day or no meal!"

"Yeah, whatever. You just worry about picking up the tab later."

02 - “A DOG'S CHANCE”

Over the course of several hours, She-Hulk roved across the Inhuman city of Attilan, taken and guided by Lockjaw, the Royal family's gigantic, teleporting hound. There was little doubt, the place held much curiosity to an outsider such as herself, yet there appeared to be little else beyond that aspect, to the marvel of technology that was the isolated metropolis.

Many places were beautiful to look at, just as much of the amazing electronics was impressive to behold, only there did not seem to be much of lingering interest; at least not for someone not as inclined towards fields of science, or engineering. With every new place visited, She-Hulk grew less engaged, and more vexed this weekend would turn out to be a bust, regardless of whether she spent it here, or at home.

Oddly enough, it appeared as if Lockjaw had picked up on the green woman's distress. He darted around her, panting and barking, wagging his short tail, licking and playing, in what appeared to be an attempt to lift her spirits. With every stop, he grew friendlier, perhaps a bit too much so.

"Alright, that's enough." She-Hulk laughed, pushing the dog away, when he licked her face; His tongue the size of a towel, only it did the opposite of drying. "So where did you take me this time?" She asked, looking around after the latest teleportation. "What is this, water channels? I was kinda hoping for the marketplace. Next time, I pick the destination."

Barking, Lockjaw sniffed the jade female, always wagging his tail.

"Come on now." She protested when he licked her legs. "Don't do that...Oh!" She-Hulk squealed when the beast stuck his cold nose between her legs. "Hey, you..."

Playfully, the giant dog jumped over the green woman, as if knowing he'd not harm her.

"What the?! Get down!" she pushed him. To her surprise, however, he managed to resist. "Go on; I don't wanna hurt you." The animal was surprisingly strong, even for a creature of his size. However much she pushed, he met the pressure in kind. "I'm warning y..."

Suddenly, She-Hulk lost her footing! When she took a step back, trying to ground herself better to push the canine away, she discovered her feet to have been much closer to the edge between the metal path and the waterway than expected. Before she knew it, she tumbled down with a splash, while Lockjaw ported back to stand casually back on that edge, looking down at the soaked female.

"Damn it!" She-Hulk stood, glancing downward at herself, water up to her waist. "What is all this goo?!" she wiped her face. "Algae? This isn't just some regular water channel is it?"

Lockjaw barked.

"You know what? I don't wanna know! You're in big trouble, mister!" She added, pointing at the canine, who panted happily. "I oughta get up there and throw you down here." She shook her head. "Come on, help me out will ya? I need to shower and change. So, no more playing around. Do your thing and take us to my room." 

*********

"At least I know this isn't sewage." She-Hulk stated, thinking about the layer of grime that covered her, when Lockjaw began to lick her body, right after they teleported inside her room.

Without thinking, the green woman began to undress. The giant dog meanwhile, only raised the pace and strength of his strokes, scraping her entire, increasingly disrobed frame with it.

"Hold on there, Romeo." She-Hulk called, her breasts jiggling up and down with the licks, when she removed her shirt. "Too bad he's a dog. That tongue's quite something!" She thought. "Put the lapper away for a second. It's very nice of you to try, but I'm in need of a proper shower to get cleaned."

The dog readily sat, staring at the female attentively.

"There you go. You stay right here 'til I come back. We'll see about what to do afterward." She removed her panties. "No offense, but this city's a bit of a disappointment. Back in my place, I can at least watch some TV." She added, looking around the room. "Anyway, don't you go anywhere!"

Tilting his head, the gigantic canine groaned, remaining still while he watched the woman enter the adjacent bathroom.

Taking her time, She-Hulk washed herself with steaming hot water, which by the time she was done, had filled both the room she was in, as well as the nearby bedroom with a thick fog. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself, considering what to do with the rest of her stay, her spirit wilting when she realized the urge to move about sightseeing was all but gone.

The female walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but white socks, drying her dark hair with a towel, she barely acknowledged Lockjaw, while he stared cravingly at her.

"Clean at last!" She-Hulk said, tossing the wet towel to a corner. "What to wear..." Her words were abruptly interrupted by a disapproving growl. Ahead of her, the giant dog sat, gawking. "What?" For a moment, she thought herself to be going crazy. Lockjaw looked at her with the same, familiar peer she was accustomed to getting from many men. "What is it? You don't want me to dress?" She jested, sitting by the edge of the bed, legs spread. "You like it like this? I bet you..." Suddenly she stopped, seeing that the tip of his cock had poked out of its sheath! "What the hell?!"

There was little doubt the enormous canine had an interest in the green female that went beyond just playful friendship; What he might never have predicted, however, was that she held modesty in far less regard than any of the other humanoid women he'd ever met.

"So, looks like the mutt's kinda into it." She-Hulk thought, amused, pondering her nudity. "Heh. I don't feel like going out anymore, and besides, I need to keep him around, or else Johnny won't pay for my dinner. Hell! Can't harm to tease the guy a little." She ran a hand over the length of her thigh, from the knee to her slit, inserting in a finger. "You stay right there, boy. I just need to play with myself a little bit. Feel free to watch though; If you want it, of course." She grinned, moving her fingers.

03 - “A MOBBISH EXCURSION”

What might have started as a tease and a jest, would soon get out of hand. She-Hulk pleasured herself with her right middle and ring finger, clasping her clit between them, whilst sliding in and out of her sex, which grew more and more wet by the second! The idea of being watched only increasing her excitement that much more! Her left hand meanwhile, grabbed and squeezed her breasts, clamping and pulling on her nipples!

Scarcely able to keep in control, Lockjaw observed, his heart racing, drool running down his exposed tongue! The woman's green skin glistened with a combination of sweat and condensed fog, her powerful muscles rippling visibly underneath, while she touched herself! Her voice echoed louder, with her moans becoming screams! Shaking her head, eyes closed, her long limbs twitched with spasms of pleasure, causing her large, hard-nippled breasts to jiggle along!

"You like that?" She-Hulk spoke through a moan, though her eyes were closed. "Enjoying the show, are you? Silly mutt." She added, fingering herself with unmitigated vigor; Surprised to find the thought of this strange, captive audience enhanced the masturbation's effect tenfold! "Ooh! Yes! You liked seeing me naked, didn't you? How do you like it now, seeing me finger myself?" At this point, whilst chasing the high of the incoming orgasm, she simply bellowed thoughts out loud, not quite acknowledging the fact she still addressed the onlooking Inhuman beast. "Bad boy! You naughty, naughty dog! I bet you wanna taste don't you?"

To the green woman's shock and surprise, Lockjaw replied! His tongue scraped over her crotch, then covered the length of her whole torso, joggling both her breasts, roughly brushing the nipples, when it completed the lash!

Much too enticed by the need to reach climax, She-Hulk did not stop her efforts; To the contrary, the added layer of powerful, warm, coarse licking only enhanced the experience! "Don't stop!" She demanded. His tongue was far too large to stimulate her sex properly, but the precision it lacked there, was easily made up by the amount of sensation it produced, as it quickly brushed much of her body, legs to face, with each lick!

With the female growing louder and wetter, Lockjaw was only ever egged on to enhancing the speed and strength of his laps, dousing her in spit, which she seemed to rejoice! Before long, she began to shudder, moaning and twitching under his touch, as he tasted the fruits of her achieved climax!

"Ah! Aaaah! Mmmm..." She-Hulk moaned, loudly, then softly, as the orgasm subsided. All the while the giant dog still allowed to lick. "That was intense!" She said, pushing her hair back. "Alright, you. Get back, lemme breathe a little." She pushed Lockjaw with both legs. Surprisingly, he managed to resist a while, still stealing many samples of her flavor, before she could get him off of her.

"Hum. You're stronger than I..." Gasping, She-Hulk paused when the beast sat ahead of her, his rigid, moist member fully hard and unsheathed! "What the fu..." She gasped again, shifting her stare between the giant canine's eyes and cock. To the beast's further surprise, however, her expression was quick to morph into a wicked-eyed smile. "So you feel like having more than a taste, do you?"

Lockjaw barked.

"Geez, look at the size of that thing! Then again, he's a dog the size of a horse. It's only fair the red-rocket is a match." She-Hulk stood, walking towards the canine. "He's pretty strong as well." She thought, looking down at his enormous member when she stood by his side. "You naughty dog! I'll bet you wanna stick that bad boy all the way inside me." She said, running a foot over the wet length of his shaft.

Again, Lockjaw barked, licking the green female's face.

"Who knows? Maybe I can salvage this trip after all." She-Hulk thought, moving away, to lock her bedroom door, before turning again towards the giant hound. "Well, it would sure be a shame to allow a cock like that to go to waste!" She grinned, nearing him once more. "But first..." She bent down, grabbing his erection.

Allowing the woman to take the lead, at least for the moment, Lockjaw stood, while she went on all fours underneath him, obliging his member between her lips!

"Goddamn, this is a big one! I can barely fit it in my mouth!" She-Hulk thought, sucking on the canine cock with gusto, trying to push it further into her throat as she adapted to its great size. "Taste pretty nice though. Let's see if I can..."

Against his will, Lockjaw's hips began to move, once he felt the green woman's soft lips reaching the base of his cock; The bulk of his shaft warmly snugged down her throat! Rather than recoiling or resisting, however, she appeared to enjoy it, moving in such a way, as to match his thrusting!

She-Hulk shifted to a comfortable, stationary position, as to allow the animal to face-fuck her at will, greatly relishing the meaty length of giant canine cock sliding in and out of her gullet! Drool and pre-cum ran aplenty don her chin, which she used as a lubricant to massage her nipples! Meanwhile, a hand had to be spared for holding and kneading his balls, in an effort towards preventing them from repeatedly slapping her visage in tandem with the motion!

The great beast's strength was such that he began to push She-Hulk back as he thrusted, each ramming of his hips forcing her a few inches astern! She tried sinking her digits into the metal ground, but it seemed to help little, and soon enough Lockjaw had her pinned to a wall, mercilessly slamming her mouth! Able to tell this female was strong, he knew he could let loose without hurting her!

Wide-eyed, She-Hulk could feel the bestial member twitching inside her throat, nearing climax by the jab! Unwilling to let her canine partner finish so soon, she gathered her strength, pushing him away to dent the metal wall across the room! His cock slid from her lips noisily, leaving behind a vast trail of spit, snot, and pre-cum oozing from her mouth and nostrils, causing her to cough, eyes watering!

Unphased, Lockjaw simply hopped back to his feet, ready to take the female! He understood it fully; She was far from done with him!

"Cough… Christ!" Jennifer gasped, wiping her face with the back of a hand. "You know how to screw a girl's mouth, doggy. I'll give you that." She grinned, walking to the room's bed. "Best I ever had in that department. Only now, you gotta show me how good you are in here!" She said, kneeling against the edge of the bed, using both hands to spread her muscular buttcheeks and thick vaginal lips, offering herself to the beast!

Not missing a beat, Lockjaw bounded over the female, placing his front paws on the mattress by the sides of her head, while behind, the tip of his member was equally as quick to find its mark!

"Fuck! God! Ah!" She-Hulk screamed, when the huge canine member stretched her pussy to the limit, in a single thrust! "That cock's gonna do some damage! Thank God I was so wet already." She thought, shutting her eyes, grabbing his front legs.

Lockjaw began to hump violently, slamming the green woman with enough force that the wooden structure of the bed under them snapped in half! She paid it no mind, however, continuing to shriek and moan as if nothing had happened! If her voice was not approval enough, her sex clamping and dripping over his cock was certain to make the case.

"Ah! Fuck! Holy sh..." She-Hulk screamed, astounded with both the speed and strength the giant dog was capable of mustering. She and the bed itself, or what remained of it, were pushed up against a wall! Before she knew it, she found herself screaming in bliss, as she reached orgasm, clawing at the metal wall ahead!

Far from being finished, Lockjaw grabbed the woman by the scruff of the neck, slamming her against the reinforced window, ramming her from behind in a standing position, pressing her sweaty body against the glass!

"This is amazing!" Jennifer thought, streams of sexual fluids running down her long legs. She looked through the glassy wall, at the people walking the streets far down below. "Can anyone see us?" She asked herself, not caring about the answer. The dog's brutal thrusting would soon change her mind, however, when she heard and felt the glass beginning to crack! "Shit!" She shouted, placing her hands on the sides of the window, pushing with all her might!

Driven back, Lockjaw and the woman were launched against the wall which divided bedroom and bathroom, crashing through it, smashing the sink, causing an everflow of water to spring forth from the broken pipes! To the woman's delight, he was swift to fasten his front legs around her waist, curbing the possibility of disengagement during the maneuver!

"We almost fell through the window!" She-Hulk shook her head, oddly amused by the thought. "You wanna have everyone see you taking me in the middle of the street?" The giant dog barked at the inquiry. "Not today!" She smiled, thrusting her hips back against his hard cock!

On the flooded floor, both lovers went back on all fours, with the canine humping hard as ever, driving the green woman crazy! Wrestling, screaming and moaning, the couple launched itself from surface to surface all over the room, denting walls, and even ceiling, breaking whatever bit of furniture still stood, as she was made to orgasm several times over a period of hours! All the while, he would never allow their bodies to disconnect, nor the thrusting to stop! Eventually, the pair of them would end up close to where they started, with the female lying on her belly over the mattress, and the enormous hound looming over, still taking her from behind!

Strangely, with the latest climax subsiding, She-Hulk could feel that Lockjaw was not moving quite as much as before. His humping felt just as powerful as ever, yet there was a noted absence of his great length moving in and out of her. Suddenly, she began to feel it; An immense pressure increasing inside her sex, a painful sensation of being torn asunder! It was then that she recalled what type of creature she'd been mating with, only it was much too late to try pushing him off! "God! Aaaaaah! Fu… Oh!" She babbled, as his knot swelled up inside her!

Lockjaw wrapped a paw around the female's waist, his cock jerking and releasing his hot seed inside her! Though she yelled in protest at first, it took mere moments before that protest became endorsement, and he could recognize renewed orgasmic spasms burgeoning from her stuffed sex!

After enjoying a connected climax, the giant dog let go of the woman's torso, dismounting and turning around to finish the knotting process in the expected fashion. He stood, leaving her hips nigh-hanging mid-air, sustained by little more than the bulk of his swollen member trapped inside the muscular depths of her groin!

"Oh… That… Was… Marvelous!" She-Hulk moaned, right before his cock popped out of her, noisily and sloppily. "Ah!" She yelped, falling flat, half to the ground, half on the mattress.

Climbing over the broken bed, Lockjaw helped the female by offering his body as anchor point, so she could also drag herself fully over the soft surface. Once he laid down, she snuggled by his side, throwing an arm and a leg over him in a warm embrace.

"Now, this is what I call a proper weekend getaway." She-Hulk mumbled, closing her eyes. Powerful as she was, the giant dog had her positively exhausted. "Mmm… Much better than sightseeing." She added, before allowing herself to drift asleep, soon to be followed there by the canine himself.

*********

Jennifer Walters awoke, feeling rested, yet disoriented, sitting up over what appeared to be a very uneven bed. "What the..." She rubbed her eyes, pushing an unkempt tuft of brown hair away from her face.

The room was, or must have been at some point, a bedroom and bathroom combo, with metal walls, a somewhat low ceiling, and a large floor to ceiling window to a side. Only every wall, the floor, and the ceiling all had deep dents in them; The divide between bedroom and bathroom was torn asunder, and the later has thrashed to the point it was little more than a swamp, with water flooding the whole of the place's floor area. Every single piece of furniture was broken, including the bed she was on, and the window's glass was severely cracked, though not quite fully broken.

"What the..." Jennifer Walters repeated, trying to piece together the events of the previous night, through the hazy bits of memory still falling in place from her time as She-Hulk; Although the fact that she was nude seemed to be something of a hint. Turning her head to look at who, or what, would lay beside her this time around, she saw the shape of what appeared to be a brown colored bulldog, only it was dozens of times the size of one. "Oh my god!" She gasped, covering her face with both hands. "That can't be… Is it… It is! It's a dog!" She thought, red-faced. "Oh my God! I..." She also began to recall more specifics, cursing the nature of her alter-ego's lowered inhibitions.

Lockjaw awoke to see an apparently strange, disrobed woman, with brown hair and light tan skin groaning and gazing down at him. She looked and smelled familiar, yet he was sure they'd never met before; Or did they? He raised and tilted his head, staring at her.

Readily, Jennifer saw in the canine's eyes that familiar look of confusion, followed by recognition, as he realized who she really was. "Even you..." She said, her body language deflating. "It's alright. You don't have to hide your disappointment. Feel free to leave. I'm used to it. I know I'm not as appealing as… Oh!" She gasped again, when the huge hound licked her face, wagging his short tail, giving her a bright-eyed, warm look.

Smiling as she wiped her countenance of spit, Jennifer blushed, smiling back at the creature. "Oh, well… You seem much nicer than average, to tell you the truth." She said, giving him a pet and a peck on the head. "Sorry I can't be She-Hulk all the time. I guess you're stuck with plain old me, for a while." He barked, licking her face again. "Heh heh… Alright, settle down. I guess, all things considered, you shouldn't make the list of regrets, after all." She said, looking around the wrecked room. "Let's see if we can fix this place up a little bit. Maybe we can at least avoid getting into too much trouble."

...

EPILOGUE:

The week had been brutal, much as She-Hulk expected. The business of Superhuman law had been picking up steam lately, increasing her workload to the degree that was almost unmanageable. Sadly, the same could not be said about her earnings. Alas, those were the growing pains of a booming new field, she figured. Fortunately, the weekend had arrived, at long last, and it looked to be a peaceful one; Welcomedly so.

Stepping into her flat, She-Hulk locked the door behind her, throwing the keys onto a balcony, while opening the fridge, fixing herself a large glass of milk. Carelessly, she removed her high-heeled black shoes, kicking them away to a corner, then walking barefoot towards the balcony, sliding the glass doors opened, and stepping outside, as to bask in the sounds and scents of the big city, all carried by the wind. Suddenly, an unexpected noise startled the jade giantess out of her relaxed daze, prompting her to turn around.

Standing in the middle of the room, the massive Inhuman hound, Lockjaw stood; His characteristic bright-eyed stare fixed on her, just as his little tail vividly wagged from side to side.

"Oh, it's you. That's a nice surprise." She-Hulk said, walking inside, unbuttoning her shirt. "I'd ask what you're here for, but something tells me I can get it right in one guess." she smiled, tossing the white top aside. "We can't get as carried away in here though." Jennifer stated, looking around her place.

Lockjaw whimpered.

"That is a strong case you make. Trust me; I'm a lawyer. But you can recall I got yelled at quite a bit over the mess we made." She grinned, pacing towards her bed. "How about a deal then?" She added, hoisting up her black skirt. "If you can manage not to wreck my apartment in the process, I'll give you something else you can wreck as much as you want, over the next two days."

Agreeably, tongue hanging, Lockjaw barked.

…

SHE-HULK - “BEST IN SHOW”

THE END.


End file.
